


Nyctophobia

by apokrypha



Series: Leon/Reader [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Language, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, RE2 Remake, Reader-Insert, Resident Evil 2 Remake, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apokrypha/pseuds/apokrypha
Summary: You knew every time Leon closed his eyes he was reliving the nightmare of Raccoon City...but he needed sleep, and you were determined to make that happen.





	Nyctophobia

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to do this one shot right quick after seeing Leon in the RE2R trailer. OMGGGG. Leon was like my sexual awakening when I was like 15.( I played RE 4 and Code Veronica so fucking much) He's always been my favorite RE character, next to Claire and Wesker.
> 
> So enjoy this fluffy one shot featuring RE2 Remake Leon. He needs some luffs. I wrote this with a female character in mind, but you can substitute I believe since I didn't really use gender-identifying stuff. 
> 
> I might add a part 2 if requested. Smut maybe? 
> 
> I was also listening to Bad Wolves version of Zombie while writing this.

You woke up in the middle of the night to an empty bed. This had become a regular routine for you lately. Pulling your nightgown down, you got out of bed, and stepped into the living room. It almost seemed like every light in the apartment was on, except for the bedroom. You let out a small sigh. Leon was up again.

You quietly stepped to the threshhold to the living room. Leon was sitting on the couch watching TV, a tired almost blank look in his eyes. A Glock 19 was sitting right next to him on the side table along with a box of 9mm ammo. You knew it was loaded, and ready. Ready for the monsters in his dreams.

"Leon?" You said, letting him know you were standing there. " You okay?"

You knew the answer. He barely slept anymore, staying awake until his body made him fall asleep, but he was never down for more than a couple of hours. He was going to say he was...but he wasn't. 

"Yeah." He replied. "Just watching TV. Can't sleep."

You walked up, and sat down on the couch beside him. His eyes were glued to the TV. He had such a young face, one that was so full of excitement, and hope for his first day at the department, now hardened with trauma, and the horrors of that night in Raccoon City. He hadn't talked about it much. You told yourself he would talk when he was ready. The only person he really talked to about it was Claire. At first you were worried, and jealous. Maybe he had something with her, but you soon learned the two had just bonded in a similar experience. That's also how Sherry had come to live with you two. 

You wrapped your arms around him, hoping it would comfort him some. You could still see the faint scarring of the bite mark on his neck. Placing a couple of chaste kisses on the scar, you placed your head on his shoulder. 

"You know I'm here for you right?" You quietly said. 

" I know, babe. " 

A comfortable silence passed while the both of you watched TV. It was some silly sitcom about a group of people living together, and their daily lives. 

"You know..." Leon suddenly said. His voice was almost a whisper, like he didn't want anyone to hear. " I don't want to place my burdens on you...that's why I don't talk about it. You're innocent. You haven't seen the things I've seen. Did the things I've done."

" No. I don't know what it's like going through that, but I'm here to support you. No matter what. We are in this together." You replied pressing a small kiss on his lips. 

He nodded as if he understood. Taking a deep breathe to prepare himself." Okay...so you know how I was told to wait about starting my first day right?"

You nodded. You remembered. 

" Well... I called the station. No one answered. I though that was really weird so I came into town... noticed something was wrong." 

His hands were slightly shaking so you placed your hands on his, soothingly rubbing the back of his hand. 

"There was a body there. I though someone might have been in an accident or something so I got out to check...but that's when I learned he wasn't dead...there were more coming toward me. All the blood. The growls, and moans... I still hear them." He placed his head into is hands. You ran your hands through his dirty blond hair in a comforting way. 

" That's when I met Claire. " He continued." She was there looking for her brother, Chris. He had been part of the S. T. A. R. S unit at the PD."

" I remember reading about them in the paper. They were sent on some investigation in the Arklay Mountains correct? " You asked. 

" Yeah." Leon said. He paused for a moment. " Every time I close my eyes I see them. I see my fellow officers dead, but walking! I saw a man completely gutted by one of those things. I still hear his screams. "  
He was getting worked up."If you don't want to continue-" 

"No. I need to...Maybe it will help me."

You nodded for him to continue. "I met my lieutenant. Officer Branagh... but I had to kil- he died that night. He was a good man." 

An idea hit you. "Hold on a sec, baby. I'll be right back." 

Leon nodded as you stood up, and went to the kitchen. You returned with a case of high ABV beer. You took one out for yourself, and handed another one to your boyfriend. "This might help." 

The blond smirked slightly, as he popped the top off the drink. "You're just trying to get me drunk." 

You smiled. At least he was joking now. 

"Anyway, I met Chief Irons, who is fucking insane. He had a thing for young blonde females. I'm almost positive he killed a few from what he told Claire, and not from turning into monsters." 

"Are you-are you implying you believe your Chief of Police was a serial killer?" You asked, shocked. 

" I am." Leon exclaimed, popping the top off another beer. You followed him with your second. 

"Claire is the one who found Sherry." Leon suddenly said." She was the daughter of two of the scientists who helped caused this shit." 

You thought about the young girl sleeping soundly in the other room. She lost both of her parents. That had to be rough. You made a mental note to check on her the next day as well. 

" I was shot by her mom. " 

You remembered. You had to help change the dressing on the gunshot wound multiple times...and actually dressed the wound how it should have been.

"Sherry was infected with something. Claire and I had to give her a vaccine." He said, almost as if he was recalling memories to himself. 

Leon was on his third beer, and was starting to feel warm. You giggled at the flush he was developing. You were starting to feel a little buzzed too. 

"What?" He asked. 

"Nothing." You replied. "I'm just glad you're here is all. I'm glad you made it."

Leon smiled a little. "Me too."

After a moment, you stood up, holding out your hand. "Let's go to bed. You can bring the gun if it makes you feel better." 

Placing his hand in yours, and grabbing his gun, he followed you to the bedroom. He placed in on the bedside table. 

You watched him as he took off his shirt to get more comfortable. You could still see the scar from the bullet wound. 

" Whooo! Take it off!" You said jokingly. 

"Shhh. You're going to wake Sherry." He loudly whispered, grinning. 

"Aww." You replied. "Just get in bed. I want to cuddle you after hearing a story like that." 

Leon slipped under the covers next to you, pulling you close. You snuggled into his strong embrace. 

You looked into his eyes. " It might not be an over night fix, but I feel getting it off your chest will help some... plus, I always get sleepy with alcohol." 

"Thank you." He said seriously. 

"For what?" 

"For getting me to at least get some of it off my chest." 

You let out a deep yawn. "You're welcome."

After a few moments, Leon looked to find you had already fallen asleep. He watched the rise and fall of your chest. It meant you were alive, and not one of... them. 

Leon closed his eyes, and finally fell asleep listening to the beating of your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did a little tweaking like not mentioning Ada or William, and not including the part where Leon got drunk after breaking up with his gf, and that's why he was late. I didn't want to just retell the whole game, and I'm not even sure if they are using the drunk part in the remake yet, so I just excluded it.


End file.
